


Robes for All Occasions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #630: Snape in Diagon Alley - Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Robes for All Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #630: Snape in Diagon Alley - Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Robes for All Occasions

~

“Stay still, Sev.” Mam’s voice is soft but stern. Severus knows not to disobey that tone. 

Behind him, Madam Malkin’s tutting. “…so thin. Goodness, he’ll need a custom job—” 

Mam sighs. “I’m on a budget—”

Madam Malkin shushes her. “Hush, Eileen. I owe you from our school days anyway. This gives me a chance to repay you.” 

Mam pulls her aside and they have an intense, whispered conversation. Severus tries not to squirm, even though a pin’s poking him in the side. Finally, Mam nods. “Thank you.” 

Madam Malkin smiles. “It’s the least I can do for an old friend.” 

~

“…growing so fast!” Madam Malkin shakes her head. “Good thing I’ve upgraded to fabric with built-in Growth Charms.” 

“But my budget—”

“Eileen!” Madam Malkin gestures for an assistant to fit Severus while she pulls Mam aside. 

“You’ll be a tall one,” says the assistant as she pins. 

Severus looks down at her. “I hope so.” 

“You will,” she predicts. “I can tell. Born seamstress, I am.” She winks, startling Severus. 

“What’s your name?” Severus asks, preening. 

“Esmerelda. Madam Malkin’s my mum.” Esmerelda smiles. “I’ll be taking over for her one day. I hope.” 

Severus smirks. “You will. I can tell.”

~

“Teaching robes.” Severus mentally tallies what he can afford. “Two sets.” 

Esmerelda nods. “Potions, isn’t it?” She smiles at Severus’ startled glance. “I hear things.” She sobers. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She clasps Severus’ arm, sighing when he withdraws. “You’ll need more than two.” 

“Two’s what I can afford.” 

“Mum always said she owed your mother a debt she couldn’t repay.”

Severus scowls. “Your point?”

Esmerelda smiles. “Madam Malkin’s hereby gifts you with a full set of teaching robes.” 

“I don’t need charity!” 

“It’s not, it’s a gift.”

Severus eyes her. There’s no pity on her face. “Thank you.”

~

“Headmaster Snape.” Esmerelda’s older, her eyes sharp. “Welcome.” 

“Madam Malkin's welcomes murderers?”

Her wince is satisfying. “We provide robes for any who pay,” she says evenly.

“Quite.” Severus sneers. “I require new teaching robes.” 

The fitting’s silent. There’s no noise from the street. People don’t do much recreational shopping anymore since _his_ return. Esmerelda’s quick and professional, there’s no banter. 

When Severus goes to pay, however, she says, “It’s complimentary.” 

“Because of Mother?” Severus sneers.

She sighs. “Because of the boy you were, and the man you’ve become.” 

“A murderer?” Severus whispers.

“An honorable man.” Esmeralda smiles. “I can tell.” 

~

When they enter, Esmerelda smiles. “Welcome to Madam Malkin’s.” She recognizes Harry, of course, who doesn’t? She eyes their clasped hands. “Severus! Good to see you again.” 

“Esmerelda.” Severus exhales, still unable to believe he’s about to ask for these specific robes. “We require…wedding robes.” 

Her smile’s bright, genuine. “Congratulations!” She summons her assistants; one whisks Harry away. Severus suspects they’re all her daughters. 

Mounting the pedestal, Severus exhales, remembering another time he stood before her like this. “Who could’ve imagined this future?” he murmurs.

“I could.” Esmerelda smiles. “I always knew you were destined for happiness.”

“Oh?”

“Definitely.”

~


End file.
